


I will follow you into the dark.

by ShadowDragonsHeart



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragonsHeart/pseuds/ShadowDragonsHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was vaugely inspired by a song by Death Cab for Cutie, and there is a playlist to accompany this piece, it can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA&list=PLYaKtB3VJD65XzfOKUq-FvluXkagGf5r-  Its nothing elaborate, but It's what helped me develop this work. I hope you enjoy it, for it was a really late posting ^^'</p>
    </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaugely inspired by a song by Death Cab for Cutie, and there is a playlist to accompany this piece, it can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA&list=PLYaKtB3VJD65XzfOKUq-FvluXkagGf5r- Its nothing elaborate, but It's what helped me develop this work. I hope you enjoy it, for it was a really late posting ^^'

Ren laid back on the sofa lazily, television remote in his hand, flipping mindlessly through the channels with heavy lidded eyes. He sighed softly, shifting his gaze to the living room clock, 6:35. Or at least that’s what he roughly guessed, reading an analog clock was something he was learning to do as well, he had gotten the gist of it, usually off by five to ten minutes (or hours, he had his good days and bad days Aoba said). The evening orange and red lights were easy on his eyes, giving the room a warm and calming feel. The dull drone of the television kept skipping and the sounds of reality tv chatter kept getting interrupted as the dark haired male couldn’t settle on a channel that caught his attention. 

Ow..

Ren squinted an amber eye, drawing his brows together as a sharp beam of sunlight glared into his vision. The slow setting sun beaming through the living room windows cast steady moving lines of light as the star dipped below the jagged skyline of Mijoridima. Feeling that he would be bothered by the drifting lights again, the dark haired male lazily shifted to the opposite side of the sofa. As he settled and motioned to start changing channels again, but he stopped when he looked up. On the screen was a couple. It was probably some chick flick, as Aoba would call it, but they were what appeared to be dancing together to some generic romantic music in the background. Ren unconsciously leaned forward, observing them, for he hadn’t really seen this act before. When he was an allmate, he was subjected to see night clubs of all kinds when out with Aoba. There was lots of dancing to mind numbing music, and the dancing he saw there was very sexual and haphazard, and nothing like what was presented in front of him now.

The couple slowly swayed together, holding each other close in a tender embrace, the music slow and flowing. The girl looked up to the guy, and smiled, and he returned the motion. He reached to touch the girl’s face, brushing his fingers against her cheekbones, and gently pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. She let out a shy smile, and moved to rest her head on the guy’s shoulder. The scene was gentle and affectionate, and something pulled at Ren’s heart as he focused on the moment. Then something flickered in the back of his mind, 

Has Aoba done this with anyone before? 

Ren shifts uncomfortably as he tries to push the invasive thought from his mind. At that moment, he heard Aoba’s light footsteps padding down the stairs. In an unusual panic, the dark haired male holds his breath as he frantically searched for the remote to change the channel.

Of course I would lose the darn thing, where is it?!

Forcefully patting his suddenly sweating palms around the surface of the sofa, he stuggled to find the damn thing that would save him from unnecessary embarrassment and explaining. He faintly wondered to himself, why he wanted to change the channel so bad, but his actions and thoughts came to a screeching halt as Aoba leaned next to him, and swung the dastardly remote in front of his slightly flushed face.

“looking for this?” Aoba purred. The remote vanished from the blue haired male’s hand, and the television let out a digital pang as it was hastily powered off, the screen flickering for a moment after turning off. Feeling his shoulders tense, and his cheeks become hot, Ren kept his gaze away from Aoba, unsure why he was feeling this way, the silence became deafening. He couldn’t see the emotion on Aoba’s face, and that was making him more nervous than anything. He cast a nervous side glance to Aoba, and he was met by the sound of air escaping the smaller male’s nostrils in a gentle laugh and smile. “Whats wrong, Ren? Watching some chick flicks behind my back?” Ren felt Aoba nuzzle his cheek with his own, in an affectionate gesture.

“N-no, Aoba. I was just…” his words dribbled out of his mouth as he pondered his hesitation. He shifted as Aoba made his way to move around the sofa to sit next to him. Gently chewing on his tongue, Ren continued, letting his mind speak for him “Have you done something like that, Aoba?” caught off guard by the sudden shift in spotlight, he sat down next to Ren, and tilted his head to him, catching his still concerned amber eyes.

“done something like what?” Aoba legitimately questioned. Ren flicked his eyes to the black screen of the television, and adjusted his position, looking ready to fully explain himself. Then it clicked in his head, “Oh, you mean slow dancing?” he spurted, feeling a bit stupid for not catching it sooner. 

“yeah, is that what its called?” Ren’s shoulders relaxed when Aoba caught on to what he was referring to, and he saw a smile pull at the smaller male’s lips. Concerned he may have said something odd, he hesitated, “A-aoba? Did I say something…”

“No, no don’t you worry,” Aoba met Ren’s gaze and smiled, and tilted his head in embarrassment “You really want to know if ive slow danced with anyone?” as he said that, he could almost see Ren’s ears pull back, a mixed look of concern and jelousy knitted in his dark eyebrows, and Aoba shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle, “yeah the only slow dance I ever had was with a broomstick when I was 10. I didn’t even have a date for the senior class dance, so in that area, im probably less experienced than you.” Aoba snorted. Any confusion that Ren had previously settled in deeper in his expression, and when Aoba noticed, he quickly backtracked. “I mean… anyway, why are you asking?”

“Ah, well, I just…” the larger male hesitated, and grasped his right wrist with his left hand, and began to rub his thumb against his own pale skin. Ren tended to do this when he was nervous or when confronted, Aoba had noted before. Waiting for Ren to come up with an answer on his own, Aoba waited paciently, trying not to put any pressure on him. After taking in a steady breath, Ren opened his mouth, “I guess I wanted to know if Aoba was ever that close to anyone before.”

“Close?” Aoba’s eyebrows tilted at his response. What did he mean close? Physically? Ren knows that Aoba has been around before, but that was in his past, and he knows Ren was  
around all of that (Aoba felt bad when he first thought about it, putting Ren through such emotional strain, seeing your love give themselves to someone else….Aoba tried not to think about it too much.). He figured he ment something different by using the word ‘close’

“Yeah, like being close to another person like that, and moving together so nicely…” Ren’s eyebrows pulled together as he struggled to find words to express what he really ment. 

“I mean, not close like we are close now,” Ren motioned to show the small distance between them on the sofa, “ but close like in the heart, and because you are close to someone’s heart you…” The sentence dropped as the dark haired male fumbled on his words. He let out a sound that faintly reminded Aoba of when he was an allmate when he was disappointed. Aoba smiled and gently reached for his hand, and stood up, tugging a little for Ren to do the same.

“C’mon” Aoba smiled

“A-Aoba?” Ren’s eyebrows dipped in confusion, but stood up anyway. Aoba guided him to the center of the room, and put himself directly in front of the taller male. Still baffled by Aoba’s actions, Ren let himself be guided by his partner, trying to figure out what he was doing, was he going to test his height again? Aoba took Ren’s right hand in his left, and intertwined their fingers. This took the dark haired male by surprise, but he offered no resistance, and asked again, “What are you doing Aoba?”

“Give me your left hand, please” Aoba met his amber eyes, and Ren complied. Was Aoba blushing? 

Oh. 

Aoba shifted a little closer, and guided the larger male’s hand to his back. Ren naturally found the small of his back, and gently pressed against it. He felt Aoba shiver at his touch, and something stirred within him. Aoba reached to his left hand, still combined with Ren’s and did something with his coil. The living room stereo crackled then hummed to life, and a gentle acoustic song flowed from the speakers. [(I recommend you start the playlist here)]

“I’m going to dance with you.”

“But Aoba, I haven’t..”

“its okay, Im not too good at it either, we don’t have to move too much, let the music find you.” Aoba looked up to Ren, his cheeks faintly brushed pink. Ren met his gaze, and suddenly didn’t care about anything else in the world, and he gently smiled down to Aoba, a warm feeling pulling at his chest.

“Okay, I want to dance with you too”

 

Love of mine, someday you will die,  
But ill be close behind  
And ill follow you into the dark  
No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasp so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark,  
If heaven and hell both decide that they are both satisfied  
Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs  
If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks,  
Ill follow you into the dark.

 

Ren and Aoba swayed gently together, finding a natural rhythm in time with the song. Aoba rested his head on the larger male’s chest, and Ren’s heart fluttered, gently caressing the smaller male close to him. Time seemed to slow, and everything felt right, like nothing else existed except for him and Aoba. Ren shifted his weight, and took a steady step to the side, and Aoba followed, like smooth clockwork. Soon, both found a comfortable pace, slow dancing together.  
Aoba’s heart tightened as feelings of intimacy, more than just physical pressed into his spirit, and he let a breath of pure contentment. As he inhaled once more, he began to feel the more subtle things, the distant beat of a song he can’t quite hear, the faint rise and fall of Ren’s chest, their movements in tender tandem, and a warm, almost hot hand, lovingly intertwined with his own, the flat of Ren’s thumb gently stroking the base of Aoba’s own. It almost seems as if the world has stopped, if only for a moment, for this first dance, for them only. 

Feeling Ren’s hand glide from the small of his back to the dips of his shoulder blades, Aoba unconsciously arched his back, and sucked in a short breath, as he glanced up, he was met with Ren’s glistening narrowed eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in adoration, and a tender smile suddenly erupts from the larger male’s lips, with a joyous breath. Ren closes his eyes as he glances away, tears gathering at the edges of his eyelids. He stops swaying with Aoba, and pulls the smaller male close, near lifting Aoba off his feet, and lets out another breath that seems to have been caught in the depths of his throat, then inhaling sharply, Ren brings his face besides Aoba’s. Drawn in by Ren’s subtle yet passionate actions, Aoba gently reassures him by giving Ren’s hand a loving squeeze. As if in response, Ren tenderly rubs his cheek against Aoba’s and takes a shaky breath, and lets out a low whisper,

“Thank you so much, Aoba.”

“Ren…!”

Gasping lightly at the intensity of a single whisper, Aoba’s heart clenched once more, and he released Ren’s hand, and hugged Ren’s neck, the larger male shifting to firmly embrace his lover, swallowing hard, obviously holding back tears. Hearing the normally cool and composed Ren he knows and loves at the edge of tears, Aoba soon finds it difficult to swallow normally with a lump in his throat. Such honesty is something Aoba has never experienced before, and the purity of Ren’s motions of affection and passion rattles Aoba to the core, and stirs emotions that he will probably never be able to express to himself, much less anyone else.  
Pulling away, knowing well that his eyes are probably lined in red, fighting tears himself, but he gently gets Ren’s attention. His glistening eyes meeting Ren’s, whose best intentions to not cry failed him, and single damp lines streaked his dry flushed face, and any restraint that Aoba had before was now gone, and he began to cry as well, losing the fleeting thought that had previously crossed his mind. 

Honestly, neither of them knew why they had started crying, but deep down, they felt it to be the right thing to do at the moment, it just felt natural. The whole relationship between them both felt natural, though some may beg to differ, it doesn’t matter what other people think, because all that mattered to them was that they had someone to love them for who they are, and what more could anyone truly want?

After the irregular sound of gentle sobs came to a halt, Aoba took in a deep breath, and glanced up at Ren, and it suddenly occurred to him that the music on his Coil had stopped probably some time ago, but neither of them noticed, or, at least Aoba didn’t anyway. Catching sight of a now relatively weary Ren, still flushed, but tears long gone now, Aoba piped up gently,

“Hey Ren…”

Taking in a slow breath, and warmly meeting Aoba’s eyes, he lightly rasped, (for he had not really cried before, so his throat was terribly sore) “Yes, Aoba?”

“Why don’t we head upstairs so we can head to bed early, you must be tired.” Aoba offered, pulling away from Ren slightly. It suddenly seemed a bit cold now that he was away from Ren. Was it always this cool in here? It made Aoba want to draw near to Ren again. It seemed that Ren had that quality about him, a warmth you never wanted to leave. 

Humbly interrupting his train of thought, Ren agreed,  
“Yeah, If you don’t mind” Ren smiled tenderly.

“It’s my pleasure,” Aoba beamed back, as he took his partner’s hand, and guided him upstairs.  
Being lead, Ren glanced up to Aoba, and a warmth filled his heart, and faintly thought to himself,

 

Wherever you go, I will go.  
If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks,  
I will follow you into the dark.


End file.
